Fixing Hearts
by Shika's Twin
Summary: Bella finds out that Edward has been going behind her back with a different girl. Alice. So she leaves. Before Eclipse. Complete now!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

BXJ AXE RXEM ESXC

Bella Pov

I'm headed to the Cullen's. My dad just had a heart attack and died. I dont know what else to do, or where else to go. When I pull in there are tears streaming down my face. I wipe my eyes and get out of the car. I walked to the door and pull the key out of the loose brick in the side of the wall. Going in I see a note on the table from Esme.

Dear Bella:

We went hunting hun. Alice should be here. If shes not here then there is some ice cream in the freezer you can have. We will be back around 6:30.

Love Esme.

Listening in the background I heard someone playing 'Poker Face' by Lady GaGa. Slowly I walked up the stairs and stopped at Alices door. Wondering who was in Alices room because Alice hates the GaGa Lady as she calls her. Personally I love her. Well opening the door I felt a wall go up all around my heart. Edw... no... Jerkwad was laying on a half naked Alice. Not even flinching I turned around and walked away. I walked out of the front door. I wasn't watchen where I was going so I ended up walking into Emmett. Not feeling anything I pushed away from him and got in my truck. Seeing the confused look on Jaspers face, I mumbled a quiet 'I'm sorry' earning a shocked state from all of the Cullins out side. I sped out of the yard and went home. When I got into my house, I collapsed on the floor remembering the reason why I left. I heard a creak behind me, and spin around. Only to find myself face to face with none other than Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bella Pov

500 years later.

"Izz! They're comming!" Victoria shouted running into the room.

"Ugg. Get Jane to lead them in sweetie. She can probably deal with them better than anyone else." I told her. "Then come back." She ran out as soon as i finished. I'm the Vulturi's princess. Mum is gon on some buisness. Aro died 600 years ago. When Victoria had found me, she saw how much pain I was in and invited me to come live with her. After 5 years she changed me. 95 years later we travled to Italy and joined the Vulturi. 100 years after we got here I was put in charge so mum could leave on buisness. So if she isn't back befor I quit, Victoria is my succeeder (Not sure if thats the word im thinking of. sorry). I stood up, my midnight black hair flying around me like electricity. I'm a sponge. I gained the ability to change my appearance at will. Right now i have black hair, and vibrant green eyes. I'm wearing a long sleeve net shirt with a black Within Temptation shirt over it. I had on a pair of camo skinny jeans and some airwalks on at the moment. A fiew minutes after she left Victoria came running back into the room slamming the door behind her.

"They here?" I ask as she plops down on her throne.

"Yeah." She reached over and pulled me down into my throne. "One minute." There was a pound on the door and Jane came charging in before I could reply.

"Izzy! The Cullen's are here!" She said, her voice shaking just like the rest of her body was.

"Don't worrie hun. Come sit on your throne." I said patting the extravagant (not sure on spelling) chair to the left of me. She came over and slowly sat down while Victoria and I rolled our eyes at her antics. A fiew seconds later the Cullen's were standing in the doorway.

"Welcome to Vultera. We are glad to have guests. Is there a way we can help you?" I said standing up and jesturing around.

"Where is ARO? We came to see the ruler! NOT a 17 year old girl!" Edward demanded. I just smiled. "What's so funny?" He shouted.

"I am Izzy. Princess and current leader of Vultera. And just a heads up... IM 518 STUPID!" I shouted. "Now on with the introductions." I smiled. I could see a couple of the Cullen's shiver at my abrupt mood change. "This here is my daughter of a sorts. Meet Jane." Jane giggled and looked at me.

"I love you too, mother of a sorts." She said looking as if she were human then she would be bright red.

"This here is my sister of a sorts, Victoria." I said knowingly. Just as i perdicted, Edward got down in a crouch and snarled. Putting my hand up, my eyes flashing red giving away my emotions. "If you lay a hand... No. If you lay a single eyelash on Victoria or anybody else in the whole country of Italy. I will personally. Wrip. Your. Arms. Off. And. SHOVE THEM. Where the sun don't shine!" I said laughing an exadurated evil laugh. "Now. What gives you the right to harm my sister?"

"She killed MY Bella!" Edward shouted. Victoria burst out laughing, no longer being able to hold it in. He just growled.

"She wasn't your bella." She laughed clutching her dress. "She never was. Right Izzy?" Victoria tilted her head twards me.

"Yeah. She never was yours. Possesive - descriminable - fat..." The others looked at me like I was crazy as I continued to mumble beliterat words under my breath.

"Do you know Bella?" Edward asked.

"Sure do." I smiled. "My baby girl. MY!" I laughed at the look on Edwards face. He growled again. Hehehe. Anger issues much?

"Do you know why she left? She was gone befor we could ask." Esme cried.

"So you never told them?" I asked Alice and Edward. "I bet you waited untill Alice devorced Jasper befor you got with her." I cracked a smile at Edward. "You know? Your lucky I don't kill you both for Bell's pain." All the Cullens were glancing at Alice and Edward, who were shrinking back."Would you like to tell them or would you like me to show them?" Carlisle rounded on the couple.

"What are you hiding from us?" Carlisle demanded. Edward just turned his head in silence. Carlisle glanced at me.

Ok. I guess i'll show you." I turned to the open section of the wall. We had infused it with all of the elements we could think of which was quite alot. Closing my eyes, I felt the elements react to my will. I pictured the day that I found out, and projected it into the elements so they could see, making sure to show it in third person. I even showed the conversation I had with Victoria where she invited me to live with her and sympithized with me about guys being jurks. As the conversation ended, I felt the energy drain out of my body. Victoria and Jane grabbed my arms so that when I fell they supported me. I glanced up. Everyone was staring daggers at Edward and Alice who were cowering in the corner. Hehehe.

I want to say sorry that the first chapter was so short and i want to thank you for your reviews. If you have anything youd like in the story tell me and ill try to put it in.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella Pov

"You guy's Cheated on her? My yougnger sister? On the day her father died? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" Emmett sreaked.

"Now. Now. Let's not be haisty. I don't want vampire body parts all over the throne room. Bell's agrees. We don't like having to clean the room because of over stupidity. Now, I'm sure when Bella gets back from doing her job for me, she will be so happy to see you." I looked at Victoria out of the corner of my eye. She knodded her approval at my small speech.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward demanded.

"I am as sponge. I have a physical and mental shield. I gain powers through touch." I explained dully. "I can expand it. Now please. I know you all, but i would like you to introduce yourselfs and tell me about your family." I smiled as carlisle walked up. He held out his hand.

"Carlisle Cullen. Father to this family. Currently married to Esme Cullen." He turned to Esme smiling. Then Esme came up and offered her hand.

"Esme Cullen. Mother of all these wonderful kids... well... kindof..." She said glaring at Edward and Alice. "Married to the beautiful Carlisle Cullen." It made me sad that they didn't even realize I was me. Jaspers frowned as my emotions changed around. Next was Rosalie.

"Rosalie McCartney Hale. Sister to Jasper Witlock Hale, and Bella Swan. Just don't tell her that. I'm married to emmett McCartney. Daughter of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I'm very stylish, and may I say I absolutely love your outfit." She smiled and gave me a wink. I didn't know if I should be happy that she thought of me like a sister, or shocked that she seemed to know who I was. Emmett ran over and pounced on me. Wrapping his legs around my waist like a little kid he started giggling.

I'm Emmett McCartney. I'm married to the blond angel Rosie. I do all the jokes, because the others are to depressing. I have a brother pa... Jasper. I have a sister Bella an... never mind." Emmett let go of me and walked over to Rose with his head hung. Rose started wispering comforting words in his ears. Alice walked up and offered her hand, but frowned when I only touched her fingers.

"Alice Cullen. Married to Edward Cullen. Future seer. Most fashionable." She said throwing a look twards Rose. Edward walked up and I gave him the same treatment. Feeling the thoughts in his head about alice I shut the power off.

"Edward Cullen. I'm married to Alice cullen. I can read minds, well I should be able to." He said giving me a glare. Ignoring him, I watched Jasper walk up and bow his head before offering me his hand.

"Jasper Witlock Hale. Im an empath. Son of Carlisle and Esme. Brother of Rose, Emmett, Bella and a fiew others." My heart sunk for some reason as he listed me as a sister. His eyebrows wrinkled together as I let go of his hand. Turning to the others, I smiled.

"I am Izzy Heart. I am a sister or mother to all people in Vultera. I am also friend to all people in this part of Italy. Every vampire in Italy is a veggie. Now, If you'll follow me, i'll take you to your rooms." I turned around and walked out of the room, planing all the revenge I could. Mabe i'll ask Emmett if he wants to help. Heh. I'm a genius.

I want to thank you for the reviews. Im sorry for my spelling. The person who usualy proofs all my writing is gone right now and I don't have a word checker on my lab top. And just a heads up, My name isn't Cindy. Thats my cousins name. I use her in alot of the things I do so I can make her life better than it is in real life.

Thank You Very Much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella Pov

When we go to the guest portion of the hallway, I stopped.

"I'm sorry. I only have three rooms open right now. A clan from Greece is here right at the moment. They should be gone in a couple days. Jasper, You may have my room till they leave. Rose and Emm may have this room." I said gesturing to the brown door. Rose opened it and shreaked. Smiling, I pushed her in. "Wait till you see the closet." Pushing Emmett in after her, I slammed the door cutting off her squeels of happiness. "God. I'm glad I thought of sound proof rooms." The rest of the Cullens laughed. "Esme and Carlisle can have this room." I gestured to the blue door next to the brown one. Esme opened the door and gasped.

"Wow. I love the design. Old, modern, and western all together. Thank you Izzy." Esme said. She grabbed Carlisles arm and draged him in, slamming the door behind her. I shook my head. "You and you." I said pointing to Alice and Edward. "I would give you the barn but i'm more polite than that. If I want to torture you, i'll give you to Jane. Hmmm. She does need some fun. Maybe i'll-"

"Excuse me! We are in the room! What room are we staying in?" Alice demanded in a shrill voice.

"Purple door. Come on Jasper. I'll show you my room." I walked away, feeling Alice glare daggers at my back. After walking for a fiew minutes, I pointed to a black door at the end of the hallway. He stopped infront of it and waited for me. "Go ahead and open it." Nodding, he opened the door and looked around. My room was a dark blue color with glow in the dark stars on the walls and ceiling. My carpet was a dark green color. "Please feel at home here. All the rooms in Vultera have spells on them so if you wish you may sleep. We go hunting every monday and thursday. There are some woods obout five miles from here if you would like to explore. Let me grab a couple things and i'll leave you be." I grabbed my journal and my sketch pad. "If you need anything just holler for Jane. If not i'll be in the throne room." I went to leave. "Oh and dont worrie about sound from other rooms. If you didn't realize with the whole Rose thing, all the rooms are sound proof." I smiled and walked out. When I got to the throne room, I plopped down on my throne exausted. I slid my journal and sketch book under my throne and turned so I was laying sidways with my head and feet dangling off. Slowly I fell asleep dreaming of torturing two very unlucky souls.

Thank you for the reviews, and im sorry this chapter aint exactly how i wanted it to turn out but its better than nothing. I hope you like it. and I forgot to say this when I started but I dont own this. lol. my cousin even gave me pieces of the plot but most of the plot is mine. Thank you verry much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Bella Pov

When I woke up, I was laying in my bed. Victoria was sitting on the floor with her head on her knees.

"Your acting like i died or something." I said sitting up. Her head snapped up.

"Oh god! Your okay!" She cried jumping on me. I put my arms around her. I'm sure she needed some type of comfort

"Yeah. What did you think? I just fell asleep." I chuckled. "I probably used to much energy for the picture. Emotional overload probably didn't help."

"You scared me! I found you laying on your throne in your origional form. Novody saw you, but you wern't breating or anything." She said letting to of my kneck. I laughed out loud.

"Vampire. Remember? I don't need to breath. Anyway, how long was I asleep?" I asked standing up, and going to my closet.

"Eight days. It's Thursday. We need to go hunting. We haven't been since Monday last week. So we haven't been in about ten days. You haven't been since befor that." She glanced at my eyes. Her eyes were a deep black.

"Ok. You gather everyone and take them to area fifty four. Nobody should be there. Tell Jane she can come with me this time. I'll take the Cullens farther away from society. Tell her to meet me outside by the garage." I said. Victoria nodded and ran out. Giving a sigh I started pulling out my clothes. It consisted of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of a yin yang symbol. I turned my hair back to black but shortened it up to my waist. There was a knock on the door, so I went over and opened it. Jasper was standing there frowning. "Please come in. Is there anything I can help you with?" I stepped back and let him in shutting the door behind him. "We are going hunting so you might want to go get ready."

"Why do you seem so familiar?" He demanded. "It feels like I know you from somewhere." He came closer. "Your hiding something. Something everyone besides my family knows. Though I think Rose might know, but she only had a thought."

"I'm sure you'll find out later." I said grabbing my shoes.

"Why were you unconcious so long?" He asked.

"I put to much energy into doing that picture the other day." I said like it was obviouse.

"One more question. How did you know all that?" I sighed.

"I have the power to see in extencive detail what needs to be done. Kindof like seeing the future but in so much more detail. Now please wait with the others by the garage. I'll be there in a fiew minutes." I said. He knodded and walked out the door. I grabbed my duster and threw it over my shoulders. Feeling the exaustion finaly catch up to me, I slid down to the floor. This is going to be a long day.

Im not sure if I spelled a fiew of these words right. sorry. Thank you for reviewing though. If you want anything in the story please tell me.

Thankyou


	6. Chapter 6

Bella Pov

When I came out of my room, the Cullen's and Jane were waiting by the door to the garage. Well... Jane and Alice were arguing over who had a better outfit on. Don't tell them this but I think the fact that they are wearing the same outfit makes it so much worse. When Jane finally saw me, she ran up and threw her arms around me.

"Bella! You scared me! Your little sister! YOUR IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" You could tell she was joking because she was giggling.

"Ok. I figure you ran here so you can borrow a couple of my cars." I said tossing a key to Rose, Esme, and Alice. Pushing open the door to the garage, I waved them in. I flipped on the lights and I could practically hear Rose, Emmetts and Jaspers jaws hit the ground. Alice scoffed, and Edward raised his eyebrow. "Being a car person and being alive for longer than 300 years makes you want to get a good hobby. I collect cars. I usually buy a car for every year." I laughed. I pointed to a blue Jovi in the corner. "Esme thats yours." I pointed to a silver convertable. "Alice thats for you." (Lets just hope and pray it rains). "Rose. You can have the black Nortella." I said pointing to the one on the other side of the garage. They all nodded and grabbed their mates and got in. "Jane. Ride with Esme and Carlisle and show them the way." Jane nodded and got in wht them. They all pulled out. Jasper turned to me with a confused look. "Yours is in that room." I said pointing to a door to the left of us. He opened the door and gasped.

"Your letting me drive this? Its like A WEEK OLD! Your letting me drive your MONERELLI?" He yelled going up a fiew octives.

"Can you be any louder? I think there was a bottle in china that didn't shatter! And no. You can't use it." He frowned as I tossed the key to him. "You can have it." I laughed as he dropped the key.

"NO WAY! SERIOUSELY?" He shreaked.

"Well... I think you got that bottle I was talking about." I said sticking my fingers in my ears. "Anyway I like my Duscotti better. Way faster too."

"NUHUN! MONERELLI'S are WAY FASTER!" He cheered loudly.

"Now i'm SURE you got that bottle." I said. "I challenge you to a race." I smirked. His smile fell.

"On one condition. You tell me who you really are, and where Bella really is..." He gasped. "You didn't!" I sighed. He was completely off.

"No Jasper. I did not kill Bella." I climbed on my Duscotti. "Come on. I'll show you." I patted the spot behind me. He looked at me suspiciously. "I don't bite. Come on." He looked back at the Monerelli longingly. Then slowly he slid on behind me. "Better hold on. I'm not stopping to pick you up." I sighed. Then I wripped out of the garage at 160 miles per hour, with him gasping in shock behind me.

Sorry bout the wait. Thanks for the reviews. By the way, I made up the car names. Hope you like it.

Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella Pov

I pulled up in front of my tree. I call it my tree because when I became a vampire I planted it and its been alive since. Its a Weeping Willow. I hopped off the bike and was up the tree before Jasper could comprehend what I was doing.

"Izzy?" Jasper called. Rolling my eyes I threw a tree branch at him.

"I'm in the TREE!" I yelled. "Jeeze. You would think you wern't an immortal, all knowing, blood sucking vampire." I chuckled. A minute later he was on the branch beside me.

" How in the world did you manage to get up the tree that fast. I got caught in atleast four diffrent weeds." He said rubbing his head.

"They. Arn't. WEEDS!" I shouted. "Plus, i've had this tree for the past four hundred years. It recognises me. I guess it helps that I have and infinity for plants and animals."

"So who are you really and where is Bella?" He demaded going strait to the point.

"Which question do you want answered first?" I asked leaning back on the trunk of the tree.

"Where is Bella?" He paused between each word to give it a definate meaning.

"Right here." I said defiantly.

"WHAT!" He shreaked louder than last time. " You turned her into a TREE!" I face palmed as he spun around. While he was doing that I reverted back to my origional form, not moving an inch from where I sat. When Jasper turned around and saw me, he gasped and toppled backwards. Anticipating a reaction like this, a vine shot out from under my hand and wrapped around his ancle. His head was barely an inch off the ground. I grabbed the vine and slowly pulled him back up. When he was secure on the branch he turned and looked at me.

"Your pulling my leg right? You can't be Bella!" He stuttered (Nothing wrong with stuttering. I do it too).

"Tell me why I can't be. Why can't I be me? Why do I look like her? Why could I show you something only she and Vicks would know?" I said in a monotone voice. " If you need more proof, bring me my two books out from under my throne." I said pointing the way we came. Jasper jumped up and took off. Three minutes later he was back. I was sitting on one of the highest branches with my head on my knees. He held the out to me. I grabbed my journal and flipped to page thirty and wripped it out. Then I grabbed my sketch book and wripped out the last page too. I tossed them back to him.

"I can't open them." He said.

"You can now. Don't try to open my things without my permission. I am very fluent in wards and seals. If you wern't dead it would have killed you." I said nonchalantly.

"Was that the tickling feeling i felt?" He asked with his hand on his chest. Turning my eyes away from his chest, I knodded.

"Yes. The seal was created to send sixty five milion volts of electricity through your heart. Now read them. I'm going home." I hopped out of the tree and took of the way we came, then did a double take remembering what I told Jasper. Pulling out my phone I called Jane.

"Jane. I'm going home. I'll be back tomorrow or the day after." I said quietly. "Make sure the Cullens are ready for you know what. Rose and Alice will probably want to shop for hours. Tell them to use the cars I gave them."

"Ok. Tell Grammy I said hi." Jane whispered back.

"Ok. Bye darlin'. Stay safe." I said imitating 'Grammy'. I could practically see Jane rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just tell yo' sister tha' her ganddaughter says hi." She chuckled. "Bye, Ma." The phone clicked as I shoved it in my pocket. Instead of heading north, I changed direction and headed twards Greece. I think thats where they are right now. Ah well. Where ever they are is like home.

Sorry it took so long. Thanks for the reviews. Some of them were quite funny. I didn't even think of it that way and it still worked. Thank yah.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella Pov

About an hour before I got to Greece, my phone began to blare 'Highway to Hell'. I answered it to a gruff voice.

"So little Bella boo is comming to see her favorite uncle?" He asked.

"Why hello Peter. Is Charlote there?" I asked chuckling. "And my favorite uncle is with mom right now."

"What! I'm not you FAVORITE?" He shreaked.

"OK! LETS NOT DO A JASPER! I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP MY EARS!" I shouted. I listened. Peter was rolling on the floor moaning. Not wanting to miss this, I teleported to their house and pulled out my camera. I laughed as he sat up and glared at me while holding his ears.

"Now why did you do that to Uncle Peter? I don't think my ears work anymore." He whined.

"This is comming from the person who screams and shreaks and whines and bawls and the person who probably taught Jasper to shreak like a girl too. I swear he is almost as bad as you." I groaned.

"How did you know... um... Never mind... IM GOING!" He cried running out the door while i glared at him.

"Charlot? Are you here?" I called through the house. There was a scream behind me. Throwing my hands in the air I plopped down on the floor. "I GIVE UP! DOES EVERY SINGLE WHITLOCK HAVE A THING FOR SCREAMING?" I cried into the floor dramatically.

"Aww! Sweetie! It ain't that bad!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually it is. That was the third time i've nearly had my ears yelled off today. It's just plain crazy!" I sighed and sat up.

"So how is everything in Italy?" Char asked sitting down beside me.

"Eh. It's been better. A whole lot better. The Cullens showed up nine days ago." I started.

"WHAT!" Peter shouted jumping onto the coutch beside us. "Cullen showed his face? Is he still with Brandon? Should I go kill them? I think I will! First i'll start with their fingers. Then i'll go to the toes. Then i'll make them eat... CABBAGE! Or maybe SPINACH! Then i'll pull out their eyebrows and their hair piece by piece. Then i'll introduce them to Loki! Hehehehe! Loki will love me! She loves torturing people. Then i'll- What! Why are you stareing at me like that?" He asked. Char and I looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"First off, Peter. You. Are. Not. To. Torture them." He frowned when I said this. "Not unless i'm there to help. You can't leave me out of that. Plus your torture bone must be broke. Those were some crappy torture ideas. Keep working on it." I laughed.

"YAY! I LOVE YOU IZZA! YOU ARE FREAKING AMAZING!" Peter shouted.

"Not now. I'm going to bed. I'll know if you leave. So you better not mister." He started laughing.

"Ok. Ok. I'll be good." He choked out.

"Good." I chuckled. Then I turned and walked up stairs with char following me.

Heh. I've finally updated this. Thanks for every thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella Pov

I was laying on my bed with my head in Charlots lap. Char was running her fingers through my hair, pulling out all my tangles.

"Char. Do you think they hated me? Is that why they did what they did? Was I just not good enough?" I asked.

" Oh hunny. I don't know why they did what they did. It doesn't matter though. You have Peter and I. We love you, and nobody else matters. Like the saying goes, 'Those who matter don't care, and those who care don't matter.' Well. I think that's the saying." She said rubbing her chin. I giggled. Remembering what we were talking about I sighed.

"Do you think the others hate me too?" I asked. "When I told Jasper, he didn't believe me. I left him reading my journal and my sketch book. Minus the one page I wrote and the picture you helped me draw." She squeeled.

"You should have left it in there. It would have been humerouse to see his face when he saw it." She laughed. "And hun. He was probably just shocked. He hasn't seen you in ove 500 years. I would be shocked too if I was in his shoes."

"You should have seen him. Major fell out of a tree!" I laughed with tears in my eyes.

"Just like Peter. Jeez. Hunny. Jazz was devistated when you left. So were Rose and Emmett. They were here every other week after you dissapeared. Except on those occasions when you were over or we came to see you. Emmet sat in the corner for a week because he lost his little Bella -boo. I'm not sure if the boo was supose to be there or if that was him crying." Char said. "Carlisle and Esme were depressed but Esme convinced him they needed to move on. Rose, Emmett and Jasper avoided them for a whole month when they said you didn't care any more." Char whispered sweetly. "Now go to sleep Sweetie. You must be exausted." Slowly I moved so I was laying on my pillow. She moved around and layed next to me, singing the same lullaby she always does. When she thought I was asleep she layed the blanket over me. As she walked away, I gained enough strength to grab her sleave. She looked into my blurry eyes.

"Promise You won't ever leave me sorella?" (2) I whispered. She wiped the hair off my forhead.

"I promise mia sorella. Now go to sleep." She whispered. Gratefully I fell asleep.

(1) - For the lullaby, I would listen to Room of Angels - Silent Hill

(2) - Sorella means sister in Italian.

Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story. I'll try to update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella Pov

Half way awake, I heard whispering coming from down stairs.

"I'm gonna kill Cullen and Brandon. They hurt my little one. Shes just like my sister. They don't know just how lucky they are!" Peter growled.

"Peter! Be QUIET! She's sleeping!" Char whispered. "It's good to see you Jazzy. We missed you."

"I missed you too Char. How have you been doing?" Jasper asked in a normal voice.

"SHH! Jasper! Shes sleeping!" She whispered again. "We've been fine. How are the others?"

"They are getting better. I left to come see you. Did you know that Bella Swan is-" He was interrupted by Peter.

"Izzy Heart! Yes! We know!" Peter whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jasper demanded loudly.

"My god! Jasper! Be quiet! I don't know how she sleeps with this!" Char growled. "You guys hurt her. She was devistated. I don't know what to do for her."

"I DO! LET'S KILL THEM!" Peter shouted. "Then we can torture them. I know some good torture techniques, no mater what she says!"

"Peter. If you shout one more time. I. Will. Wrip out your tongue. Sow you mouth shut. And DUMP. YOU. IN A. WELL!" Char growled out the threat. "Bella is exhausted. You shut up so she can sleep!" She gasped. "Oh dear! I wasn't suppose to say that! She's gonna hate me!"

"That's imposable dear. She loves you as much as she loves - Me!" Peter whispered. "Plus Jazz already knows."

"I know, but I promised not to tell anyone." She cried.

"Don't worry. Bella loves you darlen'." Peter whispered. Then it was quiet. Maybe it was just a dream.

Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, and i'm sorry its so short. These are almost 2 pages long in my note book. I have huge handwriting. sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I didn't update this yesterday. I wasn't very happy. Well here it is, and i'm sorry if any of it is offencive. Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Bella Pov<p>

When I woke up Car was sitting by my bed. She cheered loudly when I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"We. Are. Going. SHOPPING!" She screeched. "Get up. Get up. Get up. Getupgetup! GET UP! Weareleavinginfiveminutes!" (Get up. Get up. We are leaving in five minutes.)

"Ugh. Stop shouting. Like I said. You Whitlocks seem to have a thing for shouting and screeching. Do we really have to go shopping?" I asked.

"Yes, yes we do. Remember what your doing this weekend?" Char asked. "You and I are going shopping while the boys get reconnected. Oh... Um... Bella... There's a slight problem. I... kind of... told Jasper who you were and that you were here." She mumbled looking down.

"Don't worry Char. I know Jazz knows. I told him remember? Besides, he would have found out that I knew you when this weekend rolled around." I laughed. "So... Where are we going?" Char jumped up and started listing dress shops. Ignoring her, I went over to my clothes chest and pulled out some dark black pants with orange swirls. Then I got my Vladimir Tod shirt and a vest that said 'I bite back'.

After I was dressed, Char and I drove to a really fancy dress shop. I watched Char buy a red strapless dress with black beads lining the top and bottom. She also got a black and red necklace that hung down in three different layers. She picked out a pair of ruby colored high heels and ended up telling me how the producers had messed up the movie 'The Wizard of Oz' by using red ruby slippers, because in the book they were silver. After she finished showing off her dress by spinning around the dressing room, she went to pay for her stuff. My eyes landed on the dress I had seen in a dream a while back, and knew that it was the one I was going to get.

I walked out to the car where Char was waiting for me. She sighed.

"Will you ever let me help you shop? It's not like I have a bad style."

"Not this time Char. Last time I let you help me, I ended up in an outfit that would make a dressed stripper seem fully clothed. Never again is that happening." I flinched as the memory hit me.

"Fine, Fine." She looked at me. "Your leaving now aren't you?"

"I've got to go. My guests from my own personal torture are waiting. Plus, I've got a brother and sister to see. I know Rose knows. Emmett just knew I felt like Bella so I was nice." I smiled and hugged her. "Tell that trouble maker I'll see him this weekend." She smiled and got in her car. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was in my bedroom. I sighed, and threw my self on my bed exhausted.


	12. Chapter 12

I know this is short. I'm sorry. I had to do that somehow and I wasn't sure what else to put in it. I'm typing up the next chapter now. It should be up by the end of the day. BTW, This is where my cousins OC comes in. Like I said earlier, I'm writing this for her soo... Yeah I'll go now!

* * *

><p>Bella Pov<p>

It's been two days since I got back from visiting Char and Peter. I haven't left my room since. When I first got back I put up a physical barrier so nobody could bother me. Victoria was the first person who remembered that I had a cell phone. She text me every five minutes. Then everyone else remembered and I got frustrated from all the dings showing how many texts I had ignored. I scooped it up, opened my door, and threw my phone ( which unfortunately is shatter proof) against the wall, and slammed my door. An hour after that, my computer chimed saying I had a new e-mail. I threw my laptop (It's shatter proof too) out the door too. Here I am now. All my communication devices are laying in the hallway. I'm sitting in the corner of my room curled up in a small ball. I had hurt them so bad. I had hurt my Emmy-Bear. Rosie-Flower was hurt too. Jasper... OH GOD! What have I done? Why did it matter? They would all hate me when they found out. They think I didn't care. What should I do? I curled up tighter into my ball, and rubbed my eyes. I had been crying. I heard my door creak. Checking my shield, I realized it was still intact. Someone wasn't stopped by my shield! I stayed where I was as my door opened and in walked... Cindy?


	13. Chapter 13

Bella Pov

She saw me on the floor and came over. I realized that she had all of my electronics in her arms. I opened my mouth to ask her to put them back in the hall.

"Don't worry. I turned them off." She smiled. Cindy is like the mom my mother never was to me. She always has the answers I need. She has a feeling about these things. She may be younger in human years but she is still way older than me. "Now. Want to tell me whats wrong?" She asked sitting down next to me. I laid my head on her legs as she scratched behind my ears.

"Cindy, I hate to say but... I'm not a cat." I whispered. She laughed and stroked my head (Which surprisingly actually felt good). "The Cullen's showed up." Her head shot up and her hand paused on the top of my head mid stroke. I heard her sigh, and she started stroking my head again.

"Bella. Have I ever told you about my past?"She asked. I shook my head. "No. I wouldn't think so. Let's see. Where should I start? I guess the beginning. Ok Bella?" I nodded again. "I was born in Illinois. I had a brother and a sister. Oh and my panther of course. You remember Deborah right? She's out side right now. Well, my sister died at the age of six. She was so mature for her age. She skipped the whole teenage attitude all together. My brother was thirteen. He was such a great person. I was only ten at the time. I was so depressed when my sister, Tarah was shot. I always thought my brother would be there for me, but when he was sixteen, he was attacked by a vampire and took hostage. I've been looking for him since we last saw each other, Bella. That's why I haven't been back in a while. I've been looking for my brother Simon. Well back to the story. I had a good friend growing up. His name was Pablo. His older brother was Emmett McCartney.

I gasped.

"You were friends... With... EMMETT?" I asked shocked. She chuckled at my reaction.

"Yes. He was like my older brother. He was so sweet and helpful and protective. I was with Emmett when he was attacked by the bear. We were out hunting whatever had attacked my brother. We didn't know about vampires yet. We worked well together when we hunted. I was behind the bear when he shot at it. It clipped the bears side, but it got me in the shoulder since I was in the way." She said

I sat up and looked at her

"So your telling me that you got shot? How did you get out of there alive?" I demanded.

"Yes. I was shot." She said pulling down the edge of her shirt she showed me the scar. It was spider webbed over her shoulder. The place where the bullet hit was black. "It looks like that because Carlisle had to use venom to seal it up." She muttered straitening her shirt. "Now. I had blacked out from blood loss. The bear had attacked Emmett and Rose had came and saved him. While we were out there Pablo had came looking for us to make sure we were alright. You can imagine what happened. He saw a bear attacking Emmett. I was out cold on the ground. Then all of a sudden a blond angel comes flying out of nowhere." She said staring into space. He told me all of this when I woke up in Carlisle house. I can tell you what happened while I was there but not all of it."

I smiled.

"That's still good. I can learn more about you." I giggled.

* * *

><p>Well that was longer. Sorry about the last chapter. Meh. I'll go.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

(You guys dont have to read this chapter. This is just Cindy telling Bella her story. And i'll put all of it in this chapter so the next one won't be just her life.)

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Ill have the next chapter up by the end of this week.. I hope. Sorry for the delay. Btw. For the last time. This story is for my cousin. (Geshume thera Panther.)

Bella Pov

Cindy sighed. She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up on the bed.

"Now. When I woke up, I found my self in a big white room with blue linning. When I looked around, Pablo was lying on a bed beside me. I was glad he was ok. There was a knock on the door, and three people came in. A brunett woman, a blond man, and a brunett man. When I saw them I was sure the brunett man looked familliar. I had seen him somewhere befor. Befor I could recall, Emmett had came in. That was what caught my attencion... He looked just like them. His eyes were a brownish color, but I could tell underneath the contacts they were a deep red. His skin was very pale, which was a contradiction to normal. His hair was longer. Not in a girlish way, but still longer. His nails were longer. So were his teeth. It was a shock. When I saw his eyes, it hit me. He was just like what attacked my brother. A vampire." She said. Her eyes were glazed over. I could tell she wasn't talking to me anymore. She was reliving everything that had happened.

"I found myself sitting in a corner shaking almost automaticaly. I had fallen off the bed. I could tell Emmett was worried. Befor anybody could do anything though, a blond woman came in the room. She was like an angel. I could tell she was shocked by the sceen. Three vampires staring at a girl in a corner and a boy on the bed looking around shocked. She sighed. When she came over and nelt down infront of me, I could see the worry in her eyes. She had asked me what was wrong. I had told her I knew what they were. I saw her eyes widen in shock. I told her about how the brunett man reminded me of the man who took my brother from me. I could see the sympathy in her eyes. She waved the other vampires out of the room. When they left she picked me up and put me by Pablo. Pablo was awake and automaticaly he pulled me into him. He was trying to calm me down. I remeber her explaining everything to us. How she was a vampire and how they drank from animals. She told me that I had been asleep for over two weeks. Pablo had woken up after the first 2 days. She told me about how Carlisle sealed up my shoulder without changing me." She shook her head.

"So Carlisle poured venom in your wound? Then he sucked it out?" I asked completely shocked.

" I'm not actually sure how he did it. All I know is that I wasn't a vampire, and my shoulder was sealed up." Cindy said. "Now. Where was I? Oh. Yes. Pablo and I stayed with them for a year and a half befor the incident. The Cullen's were attacked by a clan of new borns. They got Pablo. Now. Just so you know. I loved him. I loved him so very much. Rose saw that when she first met us. She helped me not be so depressed when he was taken. I had to believe he had excaped." She said. I could tell she was strugling to relive all of this. I wrapped my arm around her stomach and snuggled into her. She reached up and ran her fingers through my hair.

"You don't have to continue. I get the gist of the story." I said trying not to cry.

"It ain't as bad from here on out. Besides how I died. Now. Between the five months between my death and the clan attack, I had gotten Flower." She smiled. "Flower was an amazing little thing to have around. She aloways knows when you need cheered up. What she can do to help. She's so sweet. One day we found her dead. Drained of blood. I could smell the faint smell of vampire on her. Someone had drained her, and I knew exactly who. I still had Deborah through all of this. Flower and Deborah were very close, so Flowers death affected her too. We mourned together. Well. After that the Cullen's decided they were going to leave for a new house. They wanted me to come with them. I would have too, but that was the day I died. I was standing by a cliff when I was attacked. Half dead, I was thrown over the edge. I know who did it. It was the same person who got my brother, flower, Pablo, and now me. I won't tell you who yet. You'll find out sooner or later. Well, there were trees in the bottom of the cliff and just after I fell through them, Deborah caught me. I was fifteen so I didn't weigh much. She laid me on the ground an ran for help. When she came back, she had a golden eyed little girl." She said smiling. I gasped.

"You were changed by a little girl?" I demanded. Cindy chuckled.

"Bella. Aro was a stupid idiot. When a baby's hungry what does it do?" She asked shaking her head.

"It cries, but that doesn't explain.."

"Shush now Bella. If a baby doesn't get food what does it do?"

"It starves or tries to find its own."

"Yes. Now a vampire child will do exactly that. If it can't get someone to take care of it, then it's going to go find it's own food. You can't make a vampire die of starvation. Aro was just to stupid to understand that even little kids can learn no matter what age they are. They just need to be helped till they can learn." She said. "Don't judge people by their acts. Judge them by their souls."

"I know ma. I don't. It isn't polite. It's rude, and discraceful." I said. Cindy told me this everytime she talked to me. It's her motto in life. She has the power to see a persons soul.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes. I was changed by the little gold eyed girl. Her name was Panda. She had dark shadows around her eyes, so I called her Panda. I was the only one she ever let call her that. Her real name was Clare." Cindy said sadly. "Panda changed me because I was already on the virge of death. I didn't feel the pain, and it only took me a day to change. The less blood you have in your system and the closer you are to death, the shorter and less painfull it is. After I changed, I went with her. It turned out she was part of the southern wars. An army led by a lady named Maria was trying to take over her home land. I had already known how to fight so she let me help train her group. One day I ran into Peter and Charlote while we were fighting. Peter and Charlote were hiding in a tree so I went to them. Peter was shocked at first because I was so young, but he gained his composure and went into protection mode. I held my hands up in peace. He didnt calm down untill I had sat down and was watching the battle rage on. I whispered to them 'If you don't want to fight, my army will let you go.'" Cindy laughed. "Peter's reaction was hillariouse."

"What did he do?" I asked. Cindy gave me a slight glare. "OK! I'll be quiet! JUST STOP GLARING!" I shreaked.

"Hehe. Your starting to act like a Whitlock." She chuckled. "Peter was so shocked when I said that I was the commander. He fell out of the tree. I managed to catch him by the back of his shirt. When her was secure on a branch he burst out 'YOUR ARMY'? Mind you, Panda had been the commander, but after only a month with her, she was killed. The whole army voted me as next commander. I trained them and they grew. I told him I was. Peter glanced a Charlot. Then he told me he was looking for a friend. He pointed him out, and I told him I would make sure he survived. Well, my army pushed Maria back to her camp, and we ran. Not out of fear, but out of concern. She hadn't used any gifted vampires in that fight, but we hadn't used any of our powers either. We went back to the place we were camped out at. The next day, Peter and Charlote showed up at our camp. Behind them, they had Jasper."

"My god! You knew all of the Cullen's befor I did!" I said shocked.

"Nah. I didn't know Brandon. I met her sister though. Her sister is actually very sweet. Ok. Back to the story. That was the first time I met Jazz man. Peter, Charlote, and Jasper stayed with us for a week. He was like my older brother. I also changed deborah. I didn't want her dying on me too. Jazz and the others left a week befor Maria attacked our camp. Everyone died. I killed Maria. That's when Aro showed up with his guards. Aro wanted to kill me since I was too dangerous. He ordered them to kill me but nobody would. Aro, who had gotten tired of waiting, attacked on his own. I killed him too. You wouldn't believe how happy the guard was that he was gone. I became leader for about 200 years. Then you and victoria showed up. You stayed a year. Then I made you leader, so I could go serch for my brother and Pablo." Cindy said ducking her head. "Absolutely no luck. Not even with Alec, Demetri, and Felix helping. Well, enough of this depressing topic. Why are you hiding in your room?"

"How did you know I was hiding?" I asked suspiciously. "Did one of the others tell you?"

"No they didn't. I just know these things. You should remeber that." She said.

"Oh, Yeah! You have that feeling thing where you always know things. Is that kindof like Peters?" I ask.

"That don't matter. I haven't seen anyone since i've got back... Though they probobly know because Felix was running around shouting when I walked in." Cindy laughed.

"Why did you dye your hair?" I asked with a frown. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't." She smiled and shook her hair turning it a dark red. "Your not the only sponge."

"Your a sponge too?" I sreaked.

"Jeez. The others are lucky your room is sound proof. You nearly broke my ear drums. Yes I am a sponge. You can see my new powers later. Now you need to come out of your room. Jane, and Victoria are worried sick. Don't worrie. Jazzy is with Char and Yoda Peter still. the other Cullen's think you went hunting, so come on." She stood up, pulling me with her. "WAIT! When was the last time you hunted?"

"Um. About 15 or more days." I said. "I was asleep for most of it. I could go another week if I had too."

"Nope. We are going hunting. NOW!" She laughed. I was so shocked whens she grabbed my arm and threw me out the now open window.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I shreaked as I landed on my feet.

"We are going hunting." She said slowly.

"I know that... HEY! I'M NOT A BABY! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I AM ONE." I shreaked again. Then I took off into the woods.

"Yeah. Deffinately a Whitlock." She mumbled rubbing her ear befor she followed.

888

OMG! I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been depressed of lately. We went camping and a man barely twenty drowned. Poor woman. She was so destraught. Plus school is getting worse. Not the grades but the kids there. I'll have the next chapter up for you Panther by the end of the week.


	15. Chapter 15

Bellas Pov

Cindy and I hunted for 3 days. It wasn't a long trip, but it takes a while to run to Rome. When we got back to Vultera, I was covered in dirt. Cindy was smart. She had brought an extra set of clothes to chang into. She had on a t-shirt with a panther on the front (Shes addicted to panthers in real life and in the book) that reminded me of Deborah. She had on a pair of chain link shorts that were splattered with red so it looked like blood. Her shoes were a pair of converse that said 'go die' on the sides. Her hair was black. There was a green spiral on the back of her head.

"So Bella. Do you know what your wearing tonight?" Cindy asked without looking at me.

"Tonight? SERIOUSELY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I shreaked.

"SHUT UP!" Cindy yelled. "Your to noisy and troublesome. You can get ready for the Ball later."

"Wait... You know about the Ball? How did you know?" I asked.

"Now you choose not to scream. Thanks." She said sarcastically. "I know because Im the one who started the tradition of throwing a ball every 500 years or so. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Hey Why did you decide to-" I was interupted by a shreak. Before I could do anything I was sent sprawling my blue hair flying around me.

"IZZY! You. Were. Gone. FIVE DAYS! Don't do that to me again. GOT IT?" Jane shreaked.

"Yes dear. Now may I have up?" I asked. Jane looked down and realized she was sitting on my stomach.

"Oh... Sorry." She said jumping up.

"Jane? Whats with the shreaking?" Cindy asked rubbing her ear again. Jane gasped dramatically.

"Cindy? YOUR HERE TOO?" She demanded.

"Yes. I think ive finally lost my ear drums though." Cindy chuckled.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. BEllS! Everything is ready! The guest's have started ariving. You just have to get dressed." Jane said jumping up and down.

"Oh god. Does Victoria still want me to tell who I really am?" I demanded.

"Of course. What do you think?" Jane laughed and through her arms around me. I groaned.

"Don't worrie. You can introduce me too. I never did it while I was leader." Cindy said laying her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Panther. That makes me feel better." I smiled. " I'm going to go get ready. Can you send Char down when she shows up?"

"No need. I'm here." Char called running up. When she saw Cindy, she stopped dead. "Cindy? Is that you?" Char asked. Cindy smiled. "OMG! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN ABOUT TWO HUNDRED YEARS!" Char shreaked. " How are you? Are you eating right? Do you sleep well? Your clothes don't look very cheerful. Your not depressed are you?"

"I'm fine. Of course i'm eating fine. I don't sleep much. Vampire. Of course i'm depressed. Every single person i've seen since i've got back have been screaming every fiew seconds." Cindy said shaking her head.

"Jeez. You never change. Now Bells. Let's go get you ready. Cindy, You go help Peter set up for tonight." Char said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Cindy saluted. Then she ran off down the hallway.

"Come on. I want to show you my dress." I said grabbing her arm and dragging her down the other hall. When we got to my room, I pushed her down on my bed and pulled my dress out of the closet. Char gasped.

Sorry this didn't come earlier. I was at a pow wow. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like it.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm Sorry about the long wait. I Was depressed. I still am kind of but I was bored and decided that I was being selfish and decided to type this up. Sorry its so short though. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews too.

* * *

><p>Bella Pov<p>

"Its beautiful Bell!" Char choked out. My dress was black with green vines going all over it. There were antique designs going around the bottom in a deep blue like the ocean. It was like a wonderful picture shaped to a persons body. The shoes I got to go with it were a delicate ribbon that wrapped up my legs. The ribbon was connected to a pair of air walks. (Sorry. I love air walks) I had a hematite necklace to go with the dress.

"Yes. What does Jane plan on wearing?" I asked while I pulled my dress over my head. She pointed to my bed, at a dress I hadn't seen laying on it. It was sky blue with grey splotches of white all over it like clouds. "Yeah. She always wears that one. Seriously. It's gonna fall apart soon." I laughed. Char chuckled as she pulled her dress out of a bag and pulled it on as well.

"Would you like me to do your hair Bella?" Char asked grabbing a small bag from beside the bed. I just nodded, knowing she would go overboard. She pulled and twisted my hair into small swirls and braids. Sometimes she would pull on some of my hair and tell me to change it a certain color. Then she opened her bag. She wouldn't show me what was in it, but they clicked together every time she pulled something out.

"OK! I'm done now." Char said gesturing to my mirror. I felt my jaw go slack. My hair was black with blue and green swirls in it. You could see a few strands of red here and there, but it made my hair look like it was moving. There were braids lining my face and little beads strung into it. In short, I looked like one hot chick.

"My go..od grief. It looks amazing!" I said glancing out of the corner of my eye to make sure she didn't catch my slip. "Thanks Char. You did a terrific job. May I do yours?"

"SURE!" She shouted bouncing up and down. When she got sat down, I ran my fingers through her hair and started to weave and pull on the small strands. I worked on it until there was a nice bun in the center of her hair with braids radiating around it. In the center of the bun, there was a silver gem sitting in the crevice. I remembered Char telling me when Peter gave that to her. It was really disturbing. Ugh, but I figured they would both like that.

"O. M. G! I LOVE YOU! IT LOOKS SO GOOD! I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW PETER! HE'S GONNA LOVE IT!" She shrieked. I already had both my fingers in my ears. Yet, I could still hear it loud and clear.

"Ugh. Stop SHRIEKING!" I shouted. "Your gonna bust my ear drums. How many times do I have to tell everyone this... OOPS. I guess I'm kind of` being hypocritical." I chuckled.

"Yeah. You aren't channeling Cindy's energy are you? SHES NOT POSSESSING YOU! IS SHE?" Char said getting louder and louder.

" Lets stop screaming and get down to the ball room. Everyone waiting." Jane said from behind us. I jumped and Char screamed... Again. Jane was already in her dress. She smirked and ran out the door, leaving Char and I gaping at her... or where she use to be. Shrugging, I followed her with Char right behind me. When we got to the door, everyone was there waiting in their black cloaks. Someone handed Char and I our cloaks. I could only tell it was Cindy because Deborah (Her pet panther) was sitting by her feet. I looked around at everyone. Cindy was the only one with her hood up.

"It's good to see you all again." I laughed. Felix poked my side.

"Good to see you again too, Beautiful Princess." He he laughed while I threw him a dark look, and pulled on my cloak. Sighing, I pulled up my hood. The others copied me.

"You ready for this?" Peter asked as he grabbed Chars barely visible hand.

"Yes. Let's get this over with." I said walking forward. Cindy opened the door for us, and bowed us in. Since she was wearing a cloak like us, everyone was shocked. Felix nearly cracked up laughing at the look on all of their faces. I went and stood in front of my throne. All of the guard filed to both sides of Victoria, Jane, and I besides Cindy, who plopped down on my throne. Well. Technically, it is her throne, considering she is the leader, and I'm the princess. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. It's not like I'm going to kill her! I giggled and they turned their attention to me.

"I want to thank you all for coming to our five hundred year annual ball. Izzy Hear at your service." I said as I pulled of my cloak. "You may call me Bella as well." I smiled and reverted back to my original form. (Her hair didn't change, except in color.) I heard a couple of gasps from around the room and two distinct snarls. I ignored them and continued on. "As you can see Alec, Felix, and Demetri have returned." Those three pulled off their hoods, and smiled. Felix, being the idiot he is, blew kisses to everyone. "You know the royal guard Chelsea, Afton, Carin, Heidi, Renata, Caius, Marcus, Athenodora, Sulpicia,and Santiago." They all pulled of their cloaks and waved as well. "Next, we have Jane, and Victoria. Princesses, and future queens." I giggled as Jane and Victoria threw back their hoods and threw off their cloaks doing weird poses. "Yeah... They're kind of awkward." I laughed ignoring the two girls protests. "Now. I bet your wondering who this dispicable, disrespectful, descraceful person sitting on my throne is." Everyone laughed, and some nodded.

"Bella. Be nice. I haven't got any sleep in almost 5 months. I'm exausted and my throne is so comfortable." She called from inside her cloak.

"Just get up here. Your the one that told me too." I laughed looking over my shoulder. She stood up still completely hidden in her cloak.

"Do I have to Bells?" She grumbled.

"Yes. Now get up here." I shook my head. The guard laughed at our exchange, and laughed harder when Cindy randomly threw a pen at them. "This is Panther." She pulled off her hood. Her hair was a deep blue with red and yellow fire like tips sticking out of a pineapple shape pony tail. She had on a dark forehead pendant. (One of those things where there's a chain that goes around your head and it has a small pendant of some sort that dangles on your forehead... I like them.) Her outfit was still completely hidden. "She has another name she hasn't gone by in almost 600 years. Her name is also Cindy." I glanced at her. She met my eye, and with a small smile, she reverted to her original form. There was a huge collection of gasps from all around the room, as everyone stared at her.

* * *

><p>This was two chapters put together so it would be longer.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry! It's been a long time. To tell the truth, I completely forgot about this. I was going through J/B stories and I clicked on one. I read through all the chapters and was like 'W.O.W. I really like that.' So I scrolled up to look at the author and was like 'WTF! THIS IS MINE? OMG!' So yeah. I'll have to set an alarm or something so I can remember it. Btw.. Do you have any sertain torture ways you would like me to use? I'm going to have fun with that chapter. THanks for the reviews. Sorry I took so long. /_^

Bellas Pov

"Do you guys have a problem with my hair?" Cindy asked. She looked at me. "Bells! They're turning into fish! Tell them to close their mouths!" She chuckled.

"Cindy. Do you always got to be such an idiot when people stare at you?" Jane asked from behind us.

"Why, yes. Yes I do. It's so uncomfterble." She sighed. From right next to her, I could hear the soft whistle she gave. It was so smooth and sweet. The wind would have been jelouse if it wasn't for the fact that i'm sure the wind was hypnotized by it just as I was. Out of no where, Deborah jumped up beside Cindy. "Bell's. We're going out side. Holler if you need us."

I giggled. "Yeah. If you not already here. Just go. I can watch for problems. I did have an awesome teacher." Cindy nodded.

"By the way. If I find out your taking lessons on screaming from Peter. Oh, how much fun i'll have. I'll leave it at that." She smiled, sending shivers up my spine. I watched as she dissapeared into thin air. Smiling, I waved for Victoria to start the music for the others. Soon after the music started, I was sorounded by people. Emmett was in front of me. Rose was on my right. Jasper was on my left. Simmletaniousely, I was pulled into three diffrent hugs all at once. Rose, Emmett and Jasper all held me close to them.

"It's good to see you guy's too." I laughed. Emmett and Jasper let go.

"Bella. As much as we want this reunion, we have a sister to go see." Emmett said. He spun around to Jasper. "Jazzy! Do you think I can scare her? Not bad but I wanna-"

"Just go Emmett! If you actually manage to scare her, i'll be a flying purple rainbow ninja monkey." Jasper said shoving him twards the door. "We will be back." Rose smiled and just squeezed me tighter. Esme, and Charlisle were standing behind us. Rose let go.

"Oh Bella! I missed you so much. I know I wasn't very nice, but the situation reminded me so much of-"

"Cindy's. I understand. You loved her, and someone had to go and kill her. If it makes you feel any better, she loves you too." I said quietly, giving her the same smile I gave Jane when she woke from a nightmare.

"I know. She always told me that she wished I was her mom, or her sister. I always tried my best to take care of her. I didn't do a very good job." Rose gave me a sad smile. "I didn't do a very good job with you either."

"You know... I always wanted an older sister." I smiled. Knowingly, I stuck my fingers in my ears. I could still hear the ring in her shreak of happiness.

"YEAY! I'll be the BEST big sister EVER!" She cheered. Smiling, I braced myself. She flew at me and pulled me up into the biggest hug i've ever gotten.

"What are you doing here! Your suppose to be dead!" I recognized Edward's voice as he shouted from somewhere outside. Pulling out of Roses hug, I stomped over to the door and threw it open. Edward was standing there with Alice by his side. Cindy was infront of them with Jasper and Emmett behind her.

"Well, I'm sorry that you throwing me of a cliff didn't kill me. So terrably sorry. Please forgive me for my inconvenience in living." She snarked sarcastically.

"You should have died! Why did you have to survive?" Edward shouted.

"Perhaps because she isn't your toy? She can live her own life. Now. Since I am the Ruler of Vultera. What would you like your punishment to be for attempted murder, and if my brain is working correctly, hireing a clan to kill two others. Plus conveniently telling humans about vampires. I can put Alice down for insulting leaders of the bigest army alive. Plus helping in the Southern wars. Oh, don't give me that look. I've had a bunch of witnesses. Cindy, i'm sure, will be able to be a witness too." I smirked. "Now. You've got two choices. Either I can pick your punishment. Or... Loki can have you." I heard Peter cheer somewhere behind me. "Actually... Alec! Put them in the dungon. I'll figure out something really good for them." I said giving a evil chuckle. Everyone took a step away from me. "What? I'm not that scary." I turned my back to them.

"BELL!" Cindy shouted. I felt something shove me. Turning around quickly, I saw Edward with his arm shoved through Cindy's chest. She looked down. "That poison doesn't work on me. I won't die. I won't. You will though. You will learn. Don't. Shove. You're. Arm. Through. My. UNDEAD HEART!" She shouted, in the process of back handing him. He landed right by Alec, who had Alice, and now Edward, immobile. I ran over to her side as she slowly slid to the ground. "Ugh. I hate... absoulutely hate... that poison." She said. "I might be... out for... awhile though." I slowly slid my arm unde her legs and behind her back. As I stood up, 3 people ran up out of the crowd who were trying to shove their way out. I glared at Edward.

"For punishment of trying to kill the Princess, and in the process, nearly killing the Queen. You will die. You will be tortured into insanity. Then you will die." I snarled. "Take them away Alec." Just as they dissapeared, the three kids who were shoving through the crowd finally got through. Emmett looked at them and was completely gobsmacked. All of the Cullens that were still present were. There were two boys and a little girl. The girl arand up, and grabbed Cindys hand.

"Cindy? Cindy! Look at me!"She cried. The venom pooling in her eyes. Cindy glanced at her and smiled.

"Nice timing, Tarah."


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I took so long. /_^

* * *

><p>Bellas Pov<p>

Tarah? This was Cindy's sister? Where did she come from?

"Yeah, Cindy. I'm Ok. I'm not hurt. You'll be ok too." She laughed quietly, gentle tears glittering in her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't help you back then." Cindy whispered. Tarah shook her head defiantly.

"Don't worry about that! Look who I found!" Tarah cried. She grabbed the brown haired boy and pulled him over to her.

"Simon too. Good job Tarah. You did better than I ever could. I'm sorry to Simon. I couldn't help you either." She whispered.

"I'm not done yet! I found him wandering around in Greece!" Tarah grabbed the black haired boy's arm and pulled him over as well. The boy had tears in his eyes too, but his looked more painful. He looked kind of like... Emmett. Then it clicked. This was Emmett's brother Pablo. He reached out and grabbed Cindy's hand.

"I'm glad you survived all these years. Make sure you keep surviving. I'm going to give you a stern talking to about the stupid things you did as well." He said. She looked up at him sheepishly.

"Yeah. I know. Plus, I need to yell at you three for not telling me you were alive." She said sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Sure. Now go to sleep. We'll take you to your room." Pablo said. Then he turned to Emmett. "Nice to see you too, brother. It's good you survived too." He turned to me. "I'm afraid Mrs. Bella, we must impose on your hospitality."

"That's completely fine. The Greece coven just left a few days ago." I said, readjusting the now sleeping Cindy in my arms. "But, I'm afraid I can't give you those rooms. You'll just have to take the ones on the north side. They are the closest to The Queen room. I would offer you the Queen independent rooms around it, but they aren't very big."

"That's fine. We don't care. Now will you take care of her? I'll have you show us where her room is in a while. I must vent some frustration." He turned to the boy called Simon. "I believe we have some play toys now." He gave a very devious smirk. "Now. Who has some vampire resistant tape?" Victoria held some out. "Perfect. Now all we need is-" He was cut off by a loud scream from the dungeons.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM MY HAIR! I WANNA KEEP MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! NOOOOOOOO!" "EDWARD! SHUT UP! YOUR YELLING IN MY EAR! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO ME, BUT DO YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING? NO! SHUT UP!" Simon, Peter, and Pablo all chuckled and smirked darkly.

"Just think of what else we can do. It will be so fun!" Peter cheered. "We can make him eat my CABBAGE!" Everyone stared at him. "What? I'm not insane. I've been tested!" Simon and Pablo shook their heads.

"Peter. Leave the torture to us." Simon said shaking his head.

"Yeah. I can come up with so many better things to do. Specifically to that girl Alice." Pablo said with a devious smirk. There was a louder shreak from the dungeons.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU! MY WHOLE BEAUTIFUL WARDROBE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN HAVE MY FACE! JUST NOT MY WARDROBE!" "NOW LOOK WHO'S SHREAKING!"

"I like your thinking Pablo." Simon said. "We may turn out to be great friends." He tapped his chin. "Ok! Now! Now we are great friends!"

"I agree. We will compile our idea's and come up with the best torture in years!" There was a simultaneous shreak of fear from the dungeons.

"Now. As much fun as it is to torture them we must be taking care of Cindy." I said. "Plus... You haven't heard MY IDEA'S."

"OH MY GOD! WE! ARE! SOOOOO! DEAD!" Were the twin shreaks.

"Yes. You are dead. Now. To the more important matter. Cindy can have my room now. You all may pick a room from the Greek section. I know your not Greek, but those are the most beautiful rooms." I said. "Jasper. May I talk to you after I lay Cindy down?" Jasper just nodded. I sighed, walked out. I tried not to think of anything, but my brain was getting to me. "Stupid brain! SHUT UP!" I groaned. "Great. Now i'm talking to myself. AND I'M STILL DOING IT!" I stalked into my room, and gently laid Cindy down and covered her up. "Wish you were awake. Then you could help me with this. What am I suppose to say?" I jumped when a voice sounded behind me.

"Well. You sound like your going critically insane."

"Jeez. Peter! Give me a freaking heart attack!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Your just telling yourself that." He chuckled. "I just came to tell you that you have a couple hour's to think because that woman dragged her kids off to hunt. There was too much excitement for her." I nodded, and he walked out. I sat by Cindy's side for a day and a half before anybody showed up to my room.

"Bells. They just came back." Jane whispered. I gave her a quick smile and she left. Sighing, I went to my window and watched a raven fly by. Quickly deciding, I jumped out the window, and ran for the woods. I didn't want to tell him yet. I've just seen him again.

I ended up staying there in the woods for 3 days before I remembered that Cindy would be waking soon and went back. First I had to go to the library. Maybe Cindy's journal was still in there.

"You wanted to see me?"

* * *

><p>'Heh... hehe... NOOOOOO! Don't kill me!' (Runs screaming) (Pokes head around door) 'I'll try to update soon.'<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's pov.

I fidgeted as Jasper stared at me.

"You know. I'm starting to think your avoiding me, even though your the one who wanted to talk to me." He chuckled.

"I'm not avoiding you... I just decided I wasn't going to tell you what I first thought I was going to."

"What would that be?" He asked moving closer and gesturing to a chair close by.

"Nothing important. How have you been?" I asked not looking at him. He sighed, and sat down.

"I met a girl here in Vultera. I really like her, but she never even looks at me. I doubt she would ever go out with me." I laughed when he said that.

"Some boys are just idiots." I giggled. "You never know until you try."

"Don't say just boys are idiots! Girls are idiots too!" He exclaimed loudly.

"I know that!" I laughed loudly. "I'm sure any girl would like to go out with you!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Jasper. Will you just ask her out already?" I spun around and saw Cindy walk in. She was wearing a pair of black sweats and an orange shirt.

"CINDY! Are you Ok? Do you still hurt? What are you doing up?" I asked running over to her.

"I'm fine. Nothing hurts anymore, and I'm up because I won't stay in bed. You know that." She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Then it dawned on me.

"Wait! Ask her out?" I looked at Cindy. She just shrugged.

"Don't talk to me. Ask him." She nodded to Jasper who was just gaping at Cindy. "Don't look at me like that, Jazz. Just do it. Now. To find my Teddy bro. EMMETT!" She ran off giggling. I looked back at Jasper, who looked like he would be blushing if he could.

"You like me? Really?" I asked unbelieving.

"Yeah." He whispered quietly.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I can't just go up to my EX-Girlfriend's boyfriend's EX-Girlfriend and say 'Hey. You know I've really liked you ever since I saw you, but I've got a girlfriend, and her brother is a jurk. Will you go out with me?' Now can I?"

"But of course you can." I smiled, and walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "It's as easy as pie! And i'll gladly go out with you." He smiled, and leaned down and kissed me gently. Pulling back he ruffled my hair.

"Glad to hear it." He whispered. He leaned closer...

"BELLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA! CINDY STOLE MY ROSIEEEEEEEEE! GIVE ME ROSIE! I WANT MY DOLLY! GIVE ME MY DOLLY! ROSALIE, HELP ME GET MY ROSIE!"

"NO! YOUR ON YOUR OWN! AND THE WHOLE CASTLE NOW KNOWS YOU HAVE A BARBIE DOLL NAMED ROSIE! SHE DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE ME!"

"SIMON! PABLO! TARAH! HELP ME! I WANT MY DOLLY!"

"NO F-ING WAY! I'M NOT GOING NEAR MY SISTER WHEN SHE'S LIKE THAT! YOUR CRAZY!"

"I'M GONNA STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND WHEN YOUR AROUND FROM NOW ON! YOU TURNED HER PSYCHO!"

"I'M GONNA STEAL YOUR OTHER DOLLS! I'LL HELP MY SISTER DISSEMBLE THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!" Sighing, I looked up at Jasper. His eyes were filled with humor.

"I think things just got so much more exciting."


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry this small one took so long. I'm not good with having to torture anybody or thing, so this one might not be very good. This is the last page too. Oh! One more thing. I'm going to write a new story, and I'm not sure what book or couple to do next. Any Ideas?

* * *

><p>Bella's Pov.<p>

I was doodling in my sketch book when a loud scream pierced the air. Groaning, I stretched and headed for the basement. Pablo, and Simon were standing by the entrance.

"HELLO BELLA!" Simon shouted jumping up and down. Pablo plugged his ears and stepped away.

"Simon. If you don't stop jumping and shouting, I'll make you look like Emmett's barbie dolls do now. I'll even let Tarah have you for football practice." Pablo shouted over Simon's voice. Simon squeaked and plopped down on the floor. Pablo turned to me after patting Simon's head saying 'good boy.' "How are you doing, Bella?"

"Well. I'm fine, but I'm going to kill the next person who screams." I growled showing them both my sketchbook page that had a butterfly on it. There were 5 different black lines slashing through it. "They jacked up my butterfly. I was drawing it for Char."

"Well, Bella. Jazz and Cindy are in the dungeon with the two. I think they invited Tarah, but Tarah said no. She went shopping with Rosalie. Personally, I think that's more torture than it's worth." Pablo said shaking his head. I nodded.

"I had to go when they made those two go and walk with her for almost 3 days. I hope I never have to shop with her ever again." I shuddered. "I'm going to go back-" I was interrupted by another scream. Pablo and Simon both froze. "Move." I whispered. Not even a second later Pablo and Simon weren't in the country anymore. Stomping, I went through the door and down a flight of stairs. Shoving open the closest door, I stomped in and slammed it. Three of the five people in the room turned to look at me. The two that didn't were Cindy and Edward. Cindy was standing over Edward holding his face to the ground. She glanced at me and smiled.

"Hello Bella. You doing okay?" She asked, and I nearly shivered. Here she was torturing two people and she could still smile.

"I'm doing fine, but I would like to know who it is screaming?" I demanded softly. Cindy didn't even hesitate.

"Oh! That was Eddie boy here. I was just telling him about how since we've just shaved off his hair, I'm going to shove barbed wire up his a...ah... um... shove it where the sun don't shine. And then I'm going to stick him in a maids outfit. Then I'm going to take and pull the barbed wire out of his a... sunless hole and poke him in the eyes and then I'm going to sizzle of his reproductive organs. Then I'm going to slowly pull of his body parts piece by piece. Then I'm going to put him back together and... oh... you probably don't want to hear this do you?" She sighed sadly. "And I was having fun too."

"Oh no! I'm enjoying my self greatly, but I'd make a suggestion for you. Drag him shopping with Tarah and Rose. Then for the girl. Take her to the farm area right out back and bury her clothes in the pig pin... of course make her watch. Then you can slowly pull her joints apart and rip of her whole chest and make her look at herself. Maybe that will destroy some of her stupid a.. butt. Then set them both in a room in the back with chains connected to the wall, and hang that cow in there just out of their reach. After a while we will just set them on fire... SLOWLY!" I chuckled menacingly. Behind me Peter whispered to Jasper.

"Jazz. BOTH of those two scare the crap out of me." Jasper just nodded. I imagined it was worse for him because he was feeling all of our emotions.

"Yeah, Peter we know we scare you... NOW GET TO WORK BOY!" Cindy shouted. Peter saluted and got to work finding everything they needed. Cindy giggled making Jasper shiver. I put my hand on his arm.

"Come on Jasper. Let the scary vampire have her fun. Now Cindy. You make sure to get them both back well and good." I pulled Jasper out of the room. "Come on. Lets get out of here." Jasper nodded, and started pulling me to the garage. "I CALL DRIVER!" I shouted dragging him along towards my motorcycle. Jasper pulled me to a stop.

"Ah. It's MY turn though." He smiled as he swung his leg over the seat. Giggling, I jumped on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I grinned and cheered as we sped out of the drive.

Just as we turned the corner an ear piercing scream echoed through the area. "OH YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET EDDIE BOY!" I cheered again. Jasper just chuckled.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this. That was the last chapter. I hope you liked the story. May your days be better than Eddie boys. Heheheh _-. BYE!


End file.
